No Good For Me
by Jaybird
Summary: My first fic! I finally finished it! Yay! PG for some slight language.


No Good For Me

By ~Manda

'I see a home in a quiet place.' 

'I see myself in a strong' embrace.'

"Ginny, you really should think about settling down sometime THIS century." "Just leave me alone will you, Ron!" "Yeah sure Ginny, I'll just, you know, not care," Ron said sarcastically, becoming frustrated. This conversation was going nowhere. "Besides, who are you to talk? You're not exactly married or anything." "So, at least I've actually DATED!" "Yeah whatever," Ginny said, getting up and storming to the front door. "You get back in here." Ron yelled after her. "In your dreams!" was the reply, accompanied by the slamming of the door. Ron sighed. Things hadn't exactly gone as he'd planned. 

'I feel protection from the human race.' 

'It's not parental.'

Ginny jammed her keys into the ignition and turned them. The engine started up with a low purr. She loved this car. Usually she would drive slowly and enjoy the feel of the soft leather beneath her, but today her main objective was to get home as fast as she could without going over the speed limit. She had learnt a lot about the Muggle world after buying an apartment there with Hermione's help, seven years ago, a year after she'd graduated from Hogwarts. Most of the time she could forget about HIM. "Damn Ron," she muttered under her breath. All he had talked about when she had got there was how cute Harry and Hermione's baby, Liam, was. 'Even their NAMES sound perfect together,' she thought bitterly. Then there had been the lecture. 

'But it's a fantasy, not a reality.' 

'And it's no good, no-no good for me, you have no idea.'

She turned off the car and climbed out. After making sure it was locked she turned and slowly made her way up the stairs. All the countless visits she had made over the years, and continued to make, to their home in Godric's Hollow, had been, and still were, like torture. Every time she saw them sitting together on the couch, Hermione snuggling up to Harry, made her want to rush at them and tear them apart with her bare hands. She sighed and flopped down on her small, polished-jarrah four-poster bed with the see-through purple canopy she loved. 

'That I'm walking through the clouds.' 

'When you're looking at me.'

Even when he only glanced at her during a conversation her heart would start to beat just a little faster. He made her feel like 'jelly' all over, as Hermione would put it, she thought with a wry smile. 

'I am feeling like a child.' 

'Vulnerability.' 

But most of the time, it was like she wasn't even there. He only had eyes for Hermione. She was just Ron's little sister and his wife's friend, nothing to give much thought to. Those were her last thoughts before she drifted to the land of dreams, curled up on her bed, lonely. 

'I am shaking like a leaf if you move beside me.'

They were having a picnic in a beautiful, lush, green forest^ when he leaned over and kissed her, but it wasn't her that Harry was kissing anymore, it was Hermione, and Liam was between them on the rug.

'And you're all that I see.'

'But it's no good for me.'

When she woke up, she went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of strong coffee, no milk, and sat on the bench to drink it, drawing the warmth that she needed from it. Why couldn't he see that she was in love with him? But no, he was so wrapped up in Hermione that he wouldn't notice if the world blew up, let alone a little TRIVIAL little thing like her 'crush' on him and couldn't notice that she only had eyes for him, ever.

'You have a home.'

'In a quiet place.'

'And someone else, feels your strong embrace.'

Shaking off the jealousy that was welling up in her, Ginny hopped of the bench, put on some fresh clothes and drove to Cho Chang's house. This was where she went whenever she needed advice. Even though Cho was two years older than her, they'd become good friends since graduating from Hogwarts, nine and seven years ago, respectively. Cho lived with her husband, Ignatius Diggory.* They had four children, Andrea Jane, James Steven (Jim for short), Caroline Georgine and Sharon Helga.

'She is protected.'

'And she needs no chase.'

"Cho, I swear I'm about to go crazy." "Ginny, what is it?" Cho asked, her triplets, Andrea, Sharon and Jim playing on the floor at her feet, her oldest, Caroline, in her lap. "Harry! He is so blind it's absolutely maddening! I CAN NOT SEE HOW HE CAN'T SEE THAT I LOVE HIM, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!!!!" Here she stopped to catch her breath and Cho seized the chance to get something in edgewise. "Ssh Ginny, just calm down a bit, you like a bushfire, not stopping until you run out of fire, or in your case, breath. The conversation continued in this manner, Ginny talking and screaming, and Cho trying to calm her down, until it was almost dinner time and Cho had to start cooking. 

'And do you love her???'

On the way home, Ginny found herself wondering whether Harry really loved Hermione, or whether it was just an act, whether he was just staying with her because now that her parents were dead he was the only person Hermione had left… Then she dragged herself back down from the high levels of happy that her dreaming had flown her up to and concentrated on the road. 

'You're a mystery.'

'You are the heart of intrigue.'

Couldn't he just give her some teeny, weeny, little sign to give her some hope, some hope that he might not love Hermione after all, that he might love her instead. Was that too much to ask? Ginny sighed, and switched off the engine, taking a few deep breaths before getting out of the car. Absent-mindedly, she locked her door and got out of the car, leaving her window wide open. When she got to her front door, she realised she'd left the keys in the car. Giving another sigh, she went to get them.

'You're no good, no, no good for me.'

'But you have no idea.'

When she got to the car, he was standing there, leaning against her door. "Hi Ginny." "Hi Harry." "I, uh, well…" "Yes." "Well, I just want to say that Cho called me and told me how you feel about me, and I, I just want to say that I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way and I'm very sorry Ginny. But I would like it if we got to be better friends." "Oh," Ginny said softly sadly. Then she seemed to compose herself. "Okay," she said in a stronger voice. "I'll drop in tomorrow then." "Okay," he said, sounding the tiniest bit relieved that she hadn't screamed or fainted or something. "I'll be seeing you." She hadn't shown very much emotion in front of Harry that afternoon but that night Ginny cried herself to sleep. 

'That I'm walking through the clouds.'

'When you're looking at me.'

'I'm feeling like a child.'

'Vulnerability.'

'I am shaking like a leaf.'

'If you move beside me.'

'And you're all that I see.'

'But it's no good for me'

'No it's no good for me.'

'Yeah.'

'No good for me.'

'Oh yeah.'

'It's a make believe.' 

'You have no idea.'

'That I'm walking through the clouds.'

'When you're looking at me.'

'I'm feeling like a child.'

'Vulnerability.'

'I am shaking like a leaf.'

'If you move beside me.'

'And you're all that I see.'

'But it's no good for me.'

'Just no good.'

'No good.'

'Through the clouds when you're looking at me.'

'I'm feeling like a child.'

'Vulnerability.'

'I am shaking like a leaf.'

'If you move beside me.'

'And you're all that I see.'

'But it's no good.'

'Just no good for me.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N ~ Sorry about that last bit. I kinda had idea/writer's block so it isn't very good. If I think of a better ending I'll change it.

A/N ~ The song is 'No Good For Me' by The Corrs, the best group in the WORLD!!!! All HP characters belong to J.K Rowling and Liam belongs to me. (Named after Liam the Shang Dragon in the Alanna series, not that they'd know about it, but anyway.) Also, Ignatious Diggory.belongs to me, as well as Andrea-Jane (A.J), James-Steven (Jim or Jamie), Caroline and Sharon. (Hey I can't help it if I like The Corrs so much that I name my characters after them, can I? ::wounded tone::) All original objects eg: Ginny's bed (see paragraph four) belong to me. Oh yeah, Ninamazing did this first, go read it, it's REALLY good. And if you want to review…(HINT, HINT) well, that would be very nice. 

^If you want to see a picture of it, click on my name at the top of the page.

*Cedric's brother, he was overseas when Cedric was killed, so that's why he wasn't in book four.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer reference. You should be able to figure out what it means. (Nothing bad!!!!)


End file.
